


Adoration

by Flosscandies



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of the Princess of karaoke episode of Digimon, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Mimi is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Mimi loves her partner, and the two other Digimon that act as her guards.  It's a pity she can't choose between the three...Commission!





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a 6k fic, I may have gone a bit overboard

It had been years since Mimi had gone out of her way to visit the digital world. Year's of being apart from her partner and best friend; Palmon. She had missed her greatly, but college and her travels with her family were taking up all her time. 

It was honestly a surprise when she found the chance to visit the digital world. The last month of summer, after she had gotten back to the states from one of her many overseas trips, did she realize she had nothing left to do, and that she was free to hopefully see Palmon once again.

However, when she arrived in the digital world, she wasn't expecting to be mobbed by a wide variety of sewer Digimon, hailing her as their princess, stating that they missed her. Somehow, even though over ten years had passed, these singing Digimon still remembered her back when she was dubbed the princess of karaoke. 

It was as much as a shock as seeing Palmon once again, yet she was no longer the child Digimon Mimi was so fond of. She had stayed in her ultimate form, as Lilymon, helping out the Digimon in the singing kingdom. Mimi had almost cried, her heart overflowing with affection as she hugged Lilymon tightly, apologizing for being unable to visit her throughout the years. The plant Digimon just smiled in response, kissing Mimi's forehead while stating that she was just glad to be back.

That was probably the exact moment she started developing feelings for her Digimon partner.

Nearly immediately she was whisked away, forced to go on a tour with the other Digimon who were back to hailing her as their princess. They promised her the best of everything; wardrobe, food, presents -- anything as long as she stayed. Mimi could only agree in the whirlwind of action, overwhelmed and shocked by the scenario as they lead her throughout the castle to where her room would be.

She had gasped out in shock upon approaching her room, not due to its beauty, but due to the two Digimon that stood by it, motionless and intimidating. An Angewomon and a Ladydevimon who had quickly taken it upon themselves to introduce themselves as her loyal guards. 

Automatically she was apprehensive, unsure of how to feel, but that feeling was quickly stripped away as the Ladydevimon bent down, kissing her knuckles and whispering about how it was such an honor to be in the presence of one so lovely. The Angewomon had quickly agreed, and before long, the trio were left to their own devices.

It only too a little while before she was considering her guards to be friends, as close of friends as even Lilymon who often assisted the guards with mundane tasks they assisted Mimi with. Bathing was done with the help of the trio of Digimon, much to Mimi's feigned displeasure, and even dressing and undressing as well. As much as it felt like she was being babied, she felt that she was truly royalty, calling upon Ladydevimon, Angewomon, or even Lilymon to assist her with unnecessary tasks.

Soon, however, she found her gaze beginning to linger. 

Calling upon one or more of the trio, she watched them with interest, the way Ladydevimon could pick up nearly anything without a strain of her muscles, her Angewomon's body looked like it would be soft to the touch, and how Lilymon seemed to fit beside her as though they were meant to be together. Mimi never expected herself to be falling for a woman, multiple women at the same time as well. It didn't matter to her that they were Digimon, they slowly were beginning to mean the world to her, and she made sure they knew it.

Every time she made them do something, she flowered the trio with compliments and thanks, reaching out to occasionally touch them on the arm or even their hips. It was a shock the first day Lilymon had decided to flirt back, returning Mimi's compliments and thanks, brushing against her and whispering cute things in her ear. It wasn't long until the other two decided to join in, leaving Mimi a flustered an embarrassed mess every time they left her room.

In fact, she was growing to love the three of them, and the three digimon were growing to love her, which brought them to this moment, tears in Mimi's eyes as she struggled to find her words.

"I'm sorry, " Mimi muttered, her eyes welling up with tears. She adored all three women that stood before her; Lilymon, Angewomon, and even Ladydevimon. Every time she saw them, her heart would beat loudly in her chest, a deep blush spreading across her face. She was a princess, yet she felt so unworthy of either of the trio's love.

"I'm sorry, " she repeated, rubbing her eyes, "I can't choose between the three of you."

In a heartbeat, Lilymon was by her side, hand wrapped around her arm that was busy wiping away her tears. The plant Digimon cooed softly, her lips pressing against Mimi's cheek in an attempt to calm her tears.

"Mimi, don't cry. I'm sure we could do something that would make you be able to choose who you love more, " Lilymon assured, glancing over at the two other Digimon that leaned back against the wall in an awkward manner, unknowing of what they should do.

Angewomon was the first to speak, her heels clicking against the ground as she made her way over to Mimi, who, by now, had sat down on her bed. The angelic Digimon sat beside her, pulling her in for a gentle hug, kissing her forehead.

"Lilymon is right. Maybe there's something we could do that would be able to help you decide on who you love the most?"

Mimi sniffled, the last of her tears drying as she glanced up at the two Digimon that surrounded her, 

"Any ideas?" Mimi questioned the three Digimon around her. Angewomon shrugged and Lilymon paused from kissing the princess's cheek to hum in confusion of what they should do. 

The young girl's gaze flickered over to the last Digimon who still hadn't approached her, leaning against the wall behind her, inspecting her nails as though they were the most interesting thing on the planet. Ladydevimon glanced up upon hearing the room grow silent, her bright red eyes boring into Mimi's own. 

She gave a feeble shrug, floating over to the bed, by Angewomon's side. Lilymon sighed loudly, continuing to kiss down Mimi's cheek and the crook of her neck. The human groaned happily in response, tilting her neck to the side to allow the plant Digimon more room. Her eyes had fluttered shut, and all she could do was feel the feather soft kisses against her skin, and hear the way Lilymon sighed contently. 

A hand cupped the expanse of Mimi's chin, her eyes opening ever so slightly to see Ladydevimon pulling her face closer. The fallen angel Digimon had discarded her mask, giving Mimi a rare view of her beautiful face. Her heart beat in adoration, allowing Ladydevimon's lips to capture her own.

Lilymon whined as Mimi pulled away from her partner's kisses, glaring up at the evil Digimon.

"She's mine, " she whined, reaching out to take Mimi by the waist and pulling her closer yet again. Ladydevimon growled softly, chasing after the lost contact of Mimi's lips, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"She hasn't picked anyone yet, " Angewomon reminded, sliding across the silken sheets of the bed to sit tall and proud behind the human girl. Her hands wrapped around Mimi's torso, gently cupping her breasts as she gave them a firm squeeze.

Mimi couldn't help but moan out, her head tilting back and resting on the expanse of Angewomon's clavicle. Her heart beat slowly in her chest, radiating warmth and love throughout her body as the three Digimon attended to her. 

Lilymon growled in a warning, turning to face Angewomon. Her eyes flicked from the archangel's face to her hands that were clasped around Mimi's small breasts.

"She didn't give you permission to do such a thing. I suggest taking your hands off of my partner, " Lilymon warned, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the blonde.

A moment passed before Angewomon slowly peeled her hands off and away from Mimi's breasts, setting one down protectively on her hips, however, earning yet another noise of displeasure from Lilymon.

Mimi whined and opened her mouth to speak, a soft gasp trailing from her as Ladydevimon pressed her lips just below Mimi's, nearly cutting off she was going to say.

"I, " she started, feeling the clawed hand of Ladydevimon try and pull her closer as though the other two didn't have a hold on her, "I think I have an idea."

Angewomon leaned over, kissing the back of Mimi's shoulder tenderly as Lilymon pulled away from the human.

"An idea?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her soft and gentle hands cupped her cheeks, turning Mimi's head so that she could face her, "what's the idea?"

Ladydevimon whined in protest as Mimi's lips were turned away from her, her brows furrowed as she glared over at Lilymon. The plant Digimon shrugged, glancing over at Angewomon who appeared to be paying no heed to them as she sat, transfixed by the red love bites that were blooming across Mimi's neck.

It took a minute for Mimi to compose herself, a deep blush settling across her cheeks as she attempted to share her thoughts with the three Digimon. 

"We can make it like a contest, " she began, sighing softly as Angewomon's hands slipped from her hips. The angelic Digimon shifted to the side, leaning against Lilymon as she patiently waited for Mimi to continue on.

"We could have a bit of fun, " she said, trying hard to hide her blush as she leaned back against the pillows on the bed, "whoever I enjoy being with the most, can go on a date with me."

"Just _a_ date?" Ladydevimon questioned, raising her brow.

"Fine, we can go out for a whole week and... Maybe then I'd choose one of you to be my girlfriend, " she said, her hands shielding her flushed face from the trio of Digimon. 

"Sounds fair, " Angewomon said after a moments pause, glancing at the two other digital creatures, "so who goes first?"

Lilymon crawled to the other side of the bed where Mimi lay, her soft hands encasing her wrists and slowly tugging the human's hands from covering her face. Mimi let out a soft whine of embarrassment as the plant Digimon leaned over to kiss her forehead tenderly. 

"I'll start, " she said, placing a gentle kiss onto Mimi's lips. The other two Digimon nodded, knowing better than to start a fight over who was going to be the first to actually _fuck_ the princess. 

The bed shifted as they stood off of it, going back to their spot on the wall to watch with interest. 

Mimi was a red-faced mess, her body shaking in nervousness and excitement as Lilymon trailed kisses down her neck. Softly her lips latched onto one of the prominent hickeys she had brought to life on Mimi's neck earlier, her hands came to rest on the human's hips. Her fingers played with the band of her skirt, dipping between the fabric and Mimi's warm skin. 

The later shivered in anticipation, a hand curling up to her mouth so that she could bite down on the inside of her thumb. 

"Relax, " Lilymon cooed gently, "this was your idea."

Mimi nodded, knowing damn well that this was her own idea, but unable to shake her anxiety. A soft gasp left her lips as Lilymon ducked down, her hands moving to bunch up the base of her skirt. The human shuddered upon feeling her skirt being hiked up, Lilymon's large eyes lidded as she gazed between her legs.

"You're wet, " she stated, as though it was a surprise. Mimi could only flush in embarrassment, turning her face away before she spoke, 

"Blame Angewomon's groping."

Lilymon chuckled as she looked off to the side, seeing how Angewomon flushed, unwilling to meet any of the trio's eyes.

After a moment's pause, Lilymon was back against Mimi. She played with the hem of her panties, kissing the humans thighs, hoping to show how much she adored the girl beneath her by showing her tenderness. 

Mimi shivered, squirming underneath Lilymon's attention, causing the plant Digimon to look up. It was like Mimi's breath had been completely knocked out of her, staring at her lifelong partner's face that was nestled between her legs. She looked absolutely stunning, Mimi's heart swelling with love as she stared at her partner's wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lilymon asked, her fingers now slipping inside the human's panties, "I care about you a lot, Mimi, tell me if you're uncomfortable."

The human nodded in understanding before leaning back against the pillows, allowing Lilymon to continue. The Digimon placed a gentle kiss to the inside of Mimi's thighs before she slowly began to peel back her panties, revealing inch by inch the human's clean shaven pussy. 

Lilymon bit her lip, trying to hold back a soft gasp as she stared between Mimi's legs. She was utterly _breathtaking_.

"Mimi, " Lilymon cooed out softly, a finger running up through her slick folds, "you're beautiful."

The redhead turned and blushed, her legs unconsciously spreading apart to allow her partner better access. Within the next few moments, her panties had been completely removed, folded neatly off to the side as Lilymon bent between her legs. She could smell how sweet her human partner was, and it took every ounce of her self-restraint to keep from diving in headfirst. 

Instead, she began with a simple swipe of her tongue, gathering up the wetness that was slowly dripping from Mimi's pussy. Both women moaned in pleasure nearly simultaneously; Mimi because of how wonderful it felt, and Lilymon because of hot sweet Mimi tasted. 

_Like honey_ , Lilymon mused to herself, repeating the same motion over again as Mimi withered beneath her.

The redhead's hand was curled up into a fist, gnawing at it with every pass of Lilymon's broad tongue. She couldn't help the way her muscles clenched every time Lilymon passed her clit. It seemed to take forever for Lilymon to actually focus and no longer tease the young girl beneath her, Mimi crying out loudly as the plant Digimon's lips encased her clit, giving a firm yet shallow suck. 

Mimi shuddered and mewled in pleasure, trying hard to quiet herself by biting into her fist. 

"Let me hear you, darling, " Lilymon murmured, warm puffs of her breath enveloping Mimi's clit as she pulled away. The latter whimpered in embarrassment, locking eyes with her partner. 

"You make the cutest sounds, please don't hide them, " Lilymon said, trying to soothe the human's nerves. Mimi nodded, leaning back and allowing herself to relax as she once again spread out her legs.

Lilymon thanked her softly, lapping gently at Mimi's entrance. The human moaned happily, sucking in deep breaths every time Lilymon dipped her tongue inside her.

The plant Digimon reached up to grasp Mimi's hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Mimi gasped out, feeling Lilymon's tongue reach into her deeper, lapping away at the wetness of her pussy. On occasion, when Lilymon would pull back to breathe, her nose would bump against Mimi's clit, sending the young human into a whimpering mess.

Lilymon absolutely adored Mimi's whimpers, her heart pounding in her chest, full of warmth and affection at every whine and subtle noise the human made. She wanted to hear more, she wanted to feel Mimi come undone, she wanted her to feel good. So she reached down, suckling softly against the human girl's clit, her eyes rolling back in pure bliss upon hearing Mimi gasp.

"Beautiful, " she murmured, kissing her pelvic bone. Her gloved fingers reached up hesitantly, slowly stroking Mimi's slit as she continued her attentions aimed at the girl's clit. Lilymon just couldn't get enough of Mimi's pleasurable sounds, enjoying how soft and airy her moans were when she sucked slowly against her clit, how her hips bucked as she nibbled gently against the hood of the bundle of nerves, and most importantly; how she murmured Lilymon's name over and over again, as though lost in some sort of holy mantra, praising Lilymon of her efforts. 

The Digimon's eyes fluttered closed as she tended to Mimi's sensitive clit, her fingers occasionally brushing against her entrance. She was so focused on her clit, teasing Mimi's opening ever so lightly at the same time, causing Lilymon to wonder if she even noticed her gentle touches.

Mimi's hands were fisted in the silken sheets, her back arching occasionally with every hard suck against her clit. Lilymon adored the soft whines and whimpers escaping her partner's mouth, unable to hold herself back any longer.

She pressed the tip of her pointer and middle fingers against Mimi's entrance, slowly slipping inside of her. Mimi moaned obscenely above her, spreading her legs just a tad bit more to allow Lilymon better access.

"So tight," Lilymon rumbled against Mimi's clit, pushing her fingers until they were knuckle deep inside the human. Already Mimi was bucking her hips into her touch, loud cries and moans echoing off the bedroom chambers. 

Lilymon groaned happily, her tongue gently flicking against her partner's clit as she curled her fingers. The pads of her phalanges had apparently rubbed against the right spot inside Mimi's wet pussy, sending her overboard with a loud shout of surprise and relief. 

The Digimon's eyes fluttered, hearing Mimi come undone was almost magical, and she wanted to hear it again and again. 

Mimi whimpered, shifting uncomfortably as she came back down from her high, Lilymon taking it as a cue to slip her fingers out from her. As she did so, she trailed her fingers down the inside of Mimi's thighs, wiping her partner's slick off on the perfect, unmarred skin. 

She removed her lips from Mimi's clit last with a wet pop, licking her lips almost predatorily as she stared down at the disheveled girl beneath her.

"You're lovely, " Lilymon said, bending down to kiss the human who was trying her best to keep her breathing under control. Mimi hummed, her voice raspy as she muttered a soft thank you, Lilymon moving out from between her legs.

"You two are adorable, but don't forget about us."

Lilymon looked up in annoyance, her wide eyes meeting Angewomon's blue ones, almost in a challenging stare. The archangel Digimon walked over, her wings brushing the ground as she clambered up upon the silken bed. 

"It's my turn now, " Angewomon explained, looking at Lilymon as though waiting for her to challenge her. There was a small pause, tension lining the air before Lilymon spoke, 

"Alright, but I swear if you hurt her-"

The archangel huffed, her eyes rolling in annoyance, "Why would I hurt one that I care so much about? Calm yourself, and let's see who she likes better."

Angewomon could see the way the plant Digimon hesitated, unsure of whether to allow her to continue or not. Yet Mimi broke the still silence, moving just enough for all eyes to fall on her within a second.

"Lilymon, allow her. She won't hurt me, no need to be super overprotective as you'll still be here, " the princess assured, propping herself up on her elbows as she kissed her partner's cheek. Lilymon flushed and nodded, positioning herself behind Mimi, allowing the princess to rest her head in her lap.

Silently, Angewomon thanked Mimi as she sat comfortably between her legs, hands coming out to brace herself on Mimi's soft thighs. Below her, she could feel the way the human shuddered in anticipation, once again trying to gain her bearings from her former orgasm. 

She waited patiently until it seemed that Mimi had caught her breath, her body relaxing while becoming more attentive as she pulled herself out of her post orgasmic bliss. 

"You ready?" Angewomon asked, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from Mimi's face, the girl nodding ever so gently. 

Angewomon gave the human a soft smile before placing her hands back against Mimi's thighs. She spread them apart ever so slowly, allowing to slot herself between her. It only took a moment for her to get situated, leaning back so that she could push her pubic bone flush against Mimi's own -- the princess letting out a quiet moan as Angewomon brushed against her clit.

"So sensitive, " she murmured, pushing her pelvis forward to grind against Mimi's slick pussy, "but I'll take my time."

The archangel Digimon reached down and moved the fabric from her body suit that covered her slit, pressing roughly against Mimi's warm heat immediately afterward. Both women let out pleasure-filled groans, Mimi arching her back and pressing her pussy closer. With the human's unconscious movements, their clits nudged up against one another's, sending waves of satisfaction running up their spines.

"God, " Angewomon breathed out, Mimi whimpering in agreement of their shared pleasure.

The archangel Digimon took a deep breath, slowly beginning to move her hips. The sweet friction forcing their slits to grind against the others, mixing their wetness together and smearing it across their sensitive folds. 

Angewomon's eyes rolled back in pleasure, taking control as Mimi could only lay still, moaning loudly with every rock of Angewomon's pelvis. Occasionally Lilymon would reach down to kiss Mimi deeply, the human's moans were muffled for the short period and only making the situation more arousing for Angewomon. 

She gripped the silken sheets below her, a hiss of pleasure leaving her mouth as her sensitive clit ground against the humans. If she wanted to, Angewomon would have solely focused on her pleasure, yet this wasn't just about her. This was to see who Mimi liked the best, and she damn well knew she was going to give the princess everything she asked for. Starting with her first command, 

"More, " Mimi whined out, slowly starting to get her barrings as she ground against Angewomon's pussy, "harder."

Her voice was soft, barely audible between her periodic gasps and whines, yet Angewomon could still detect some of her royal firmness, commanding the Digimon to be just a tad bit rougher with her. 

The archangel was all too happy to oblige. 

She canted her hips, groaning low as she struggled to grind her clit against Mimi's own -- the lovely princess taking command of their erratic pace. Mimi pushed her dripping pussy up, hard against Angewomon's own, letting out a loud cry of pleasure. Already, the Digimon could feel Mimi's body jolt with waves of pleasure, her clit grinding roughly against Angewomon's slick folds. 

If she didn't slow down, she would come again and end the blonde Digimon's time with her.

"Your Highness, " Angewomon said, unable to stop the fevered ways she moved her hips, "stop for a moment."

Mimi whined a long drawn out noise that sent a wave of pain straight to Angewomon's heart. When she glanced up she could see the way Lilymon was looking down at her, almost disapprovingly. Yet the plant Digimon said nothing as Mimi complied, pausing her actions with a heavy sigh, allowing Angewomon to thank her, lifting herself up and repositioning herself.

Now instead of laying back on her arms, she positioned herself like earlier, gripping onto Mimi's soft thighs. Leaning down, she nipped the princesses neck as gently as she could before sitting upright once again.

"You're such a pretty little thing, " Angewomon cooed gently, lining herself up with Mimi's slick folds before pushing her clit down against the human's. Mimi jolted from the sudden touch, Lilymon glaring over at Angewomon as though she just hurt their princess.

"Fuck... Again, " Mimi ordered, pushing up roughly against Angewomon. Now, with Mimi's full attention and cooperation, Angewomon was able to keep themselves slotted together, their clits rubbing against one another. No lube was needed as the women's slick smearing across one another's silken folds, making it all too easy to chase after their pleasure.

Angewomon gave a low groan of pleasure, her abdominal muscles fluttering as she approached her release. Yet she held off, teething at her lower lip as she focused through the pleasure. This was about the princess. About Mimi. And she damn well wasn't going to come before her royal potential girlfriend. 

"You feel so good, Mimi, " Angewomon husked out, hearing the human whine and moan, unable to respond. With every soft noise of pleasure Mimi made, Angewomon couldn't help but fall more and more in _love_ with the princess. Her voice was heavenly and Angewomon wasn't sure if she could ever get enough. 

A loud moan rippled out from Mimi's chest, her back slowly arching away from the silken sheets. Angewomon had pressed and ground down roughly while in thought, Mimi coming undone for the second time that night with a wail. 

The Digimon couldn't help but look over Mimi in adoration, marveling at how her sweet and beautiful eyes were sealed shut, her plump kissable lips parting in the most delectable way, and finally, her perky breasts straining to be touched. 

She looked Heaven sent, and Angewomon came with a stuttered gasp as Mimi rut against the Digimon through her orgasm. Angewomon's eyes fluttered, hands digging tightly into Mimi's hips as she was shaken to her core. Never in her life had she had such a powerful orgasm, and it took every ouch of self-control she had not to take Mimi then and there, once again. 

With the human's orgasm, Angewomon's turn was signaled as done. The final Digimon, Ladydevimon, made her way over to the bedside, a cocky smirk running across her lips as she stared at the two women who had pulled away from one another to wait out their orgasmic bliss. 

The archangel Digimon hated the thought of having to part from the princess, handing her over to someone else so they could please her. She looked exhausted already, and Angewomon had to wonder silently if it was even possible for her to go another round.

Yet she wasn't allowed to speak, Ladydevimon bending down to take her lips with her own, melding into a deep kiss. 

"My turn, " the fallen angel Digimon growled out, her fangs nipping against the bottom of Angewomon's lips as she pulled away. 

Carefully, as if to not appear rude, Ladydevimon nudged her counterpart slowly away. Angewomon moved to the side, crawling up to Lilymon, sitting patiently there, her hands folded in her lap, head lolling to the side from exhaustion. Yet Ladydevimon could still see a spark in her eyes, waiting for the former to begin. 

Already she looked over at Lilymon for permission, knowing well that she was Mimi's lifelong partner, and that she would have to obtain her consent before Mimi's. However, the plant Digimon barely regarded her, gazing down at Mimi's exhausted face, tenderly stroking her cheek with one of her gloved hands.

"Think you can go again?" Ladydevimon asked, trying to sound considerate upon waiting for Mimi's response. However, her response was nearly immediate, the redhead shakily nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, I can go again. It'd be unfair to you if I didn't give you this chance, " Mimi muttered, moving a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"I don't care if you think it's unfair to me. Are you sure you can go again?" Ladydevimon asked, shifting uncomfortably as she crossed her arms.

Mimi gave a small whine, biting her lower lip for a moment as she contemplated Ladydevimon's question. It was odd for her to be this caring and considerate, but it shouldn't have surprised Mimi all too much as Lilymon was here with her. Ready to protect and care for her at all times.

"I'm sure. More than sure, " Mimi replied, almost breathlessly. Ladydevimon broke into a small smile, her sharp fangs poking through her lips, causing Mimi to shudder as she slowly bent down, kissing the princess deeply.

Ladydevimon grinned upon feeling Mimi moan into their open-mouthed kiss, her hands leaving her sides to wrap around the fallen angel Digimon's neck. Ladydevimon was all too happy to encourage Mimi on, sucking slowly on her tongue as the princess pulled her down further as if demanding more.

"Well someone's greedy, " Ladydevimon purred as Mimi broke their kiss, taking in a big gulp of air as she stared into her red eyes. Ladydevimon gave her a wolfish smirk her eyes flicking over to the other two Digimon that patiently watched, "as are the two of you."

She gave a cocky smile, placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Much to the Digimon's enjoyment, Mimi squirmed and mewled, jumping in surprise as Ladydevimon came down to gently nip at the top if her clavicle. 

"You taste divine, " Ladydevimon said, unable to stop talking as she lavished Mimi's neck. The redhead's moans were her only response, the fallen angel Digimon taking this time to hold gently onto Mimi's hips, slowly moving her hands up and under her shirt. 

The expanse of her stomach's skin was soft to the touch, and Ladydevimon could spend the entire day groping all over her body. She loved it.

It took her a great deal of concentration not to tease Mimi, gnawing on the inside of her cheek as she kissed across the expanse of Mimi's neck, littering a series of many hickeys across her. Her hand, adorned with bright red claws crawled up Mimi's left side ever so gently, the human squirming uncomfortably at the ticklish touches. Ladydevimon gave a firm squeeze against Mimi's firm yet soft breast once her clawed hand came in contact. 

She could feel the human's perky nipple across the expanse of her palm as she squeezed down. The loud cry that came from Mimi was as arousing as it was beautiful. She could feel how her potential partner pushed out her chest, a silent plea to be touched more as another whimper broke forth from her mouth.

Ladydevimon groaned happily, kneading both of her breasts now, enjoying how firm they were beneath the lays she squeezed. However, they were small, smaller than even Lilymon's, although she would not say that aloud. Yet still, they were absolutely lovely, making Ladydevimon's own chest swell with affection as she kneaded Mimi's breasts. She could live her entire life just doing this.

Squeezing and nipping at Mimi's breasts until the end of time. 

"I love these, " Ladydevimon growled out, giving another firm squeeze and relishing in the sound of pleasure Mimi made, "I could play with them all day."

She gave a pause to place a gentle kiss on Mimi's lips before continuing, 

"But I know we should hurry along. After all, we want your answer once I'm done, " Ladydevimon cooed, her hands dragging down Mimi's toned stomach, away from her breasts much to both of their own displeasure. 

Ladydevimon silenced Mimi's whine of disappointment with a kiss, her hands coming to a stop at her hips were Mimi's skirt was bunched up and completely ruined with small stains of the human's own slick. She continued to explore the princesses mouth with her tongue as they kissed, her right hand -- unclawed and unadorned -- coming to rest against the flat of Mimi's pubic bone. The latter gave a soft sigh of pleasure into their deep kiss, happily wrapping her arms around Ladydevimon's neck.

It was addicting, kissing her, and Ladydevimon would rather die than stop. Allowing herself to pull apart to breathe for a few seconds was all the separation she could handle, before delving back in and greedily drinking in all of Mimi's whines and whimpers.

However, she didn't just keep her right hand resting against Mimi for long, moving it down between her partner's legs. Gently, as if not to hurt her, she brushed across the hood of Mimi's clit, nearly withdrawing her hand as she jumped at the touch, back arching off of the bed and a shallow moan being emitted against her lips being the only indication that Mimi enjoyed it.

"So cute, " Ladydevimon couldn't help but murmur, Mimi probably having heard that countless times already. She could see the human's faint blush and she smiled, moving her hand down to press her fingers against her slit.

Mimi whimpered, squirming as she felt the pads of Ladydevimon's fingers teasingly brush inside of her.

"Ready?" Ladydevimon asked, her breath tickling the shell of Mimi's ear. The latter nodded, biting at her bottom lip as she waited for Ladydevimon to make her move, Lilymon cooing softly above her in reassurance. 

The fallen angel Digimon pressed her ring and middle finger together, pushing against Mimi's tight opening. There was a millisecond of resistance, Mimi's pussy pushing back against Ladydevimon's two fingers, but with a wet obscene noise they pushed through. Mimi could only moan in pleasure, clenching down around the Digimon's still fingers.

"God you're so tight, " Laydevimon groaned, slowly beginning to move her fingers. It was hard to even move, the human's walls fluttering and holding down tight around her fingers, although scared of her pulling out, "but you need to relax."

She could hear Mimi whimper, feel the way her walls fluttered as she tried to calm herself, she was absolutely breathtaking. Ladydevimon couldn't help herself, already beginning to pull out before Mimi had even fully relaxed, thrusting back in until she she was knuckle deep inside of her.

The princess cried out, and even without looking up Ladydevimon could feel Lilymon's gaze boring into her. 

"I told you I'm not going to hurt her," Ladydevimon growled, her lips pressed against the inside of Mimi's thighs. The fallen angel Digimon didn't wait for a response, going back to slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Mimi.

With every push inward, Ladydevimon could feel Mimi's body shake and shudder, and with every tug against her silken walls to pull out, she whimpered and cried. It was music to the Digimon's ears, nipping at the perfect skin covering her thighs, she would never get enough of her cries.

Her teeth scraped at a sensative spot at the junction between Mimi's thigh and pelvis, causing the latter to cry out and buck against the two fingers inside of her. They had only just began, yet the human was so wet, her slick coating Ladydevimon's fingers and dripping dosn her palm. She was close, Ladydevimon knowing just by her loud cries and repetive pleas, begging for more even though Ladydevimon damn well knew she wouldn't be able to fit another finger inside her tight soaping pussy.

Curling her fingers, Ladydevimon brushed up against the princess's front wall, causing the girl to cry out, her back arching off the bed. The Digimon smirked, repeating the action as Mimi's walls fluttered around her protruding fingers. 

"Ladydevimon, " Mimi moaned out, her hands clenching and unclenching against the sheets, pushing her hips out, Ladydevimon's fingers pushing all the bit deeper inside of her. 

"Yes princess?" She cooed, curling her fingers all the more, hooking them on the front wall of her pussy. She could feel the way Mimi shuddered, gasping as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm close, " Mimi warned, Ladydevimon chuckling against her thigh.

"I can tell, " she purred, slowly easing her fingers out of Mimi's clenching pussy. She could hear her whimper, begging and crying, asking why she would do such a thing. 

Ladydevimon allowed Mimi to stew in her arousal for a moment, and as the human opened her mouth to speak, three of her fingers plunged into her. Mimi screamed out in pleasure, it being too much for her as she came. 

Her squirt coated the entirety of Ladydevimon's fingers and hand, dripping onto and soaking through the sheets on the bed. Mimi shook, her eyes squeezed shut, loud whines escaping from her mouth. If the Digimon didn't know any better, she would've assumed that Mimi was in pain as her face seemed to scrunch up, her third orgasm completely taking over.

The fallen angel Digimon allowed Mimi to clench around her fingers, watching with a soft and gentle expression as the woman she loved was overwhelmed with pleasure. Once the princess's pussy calmed its contractions, Ladydevimon slowly began to slide her fingers out from her.

She lifted up her hand, licking her digits clean as she watched Mimi's face, her eyes widening in surprise and a deep red blush spreading across her face. Ladydevimon smiled, lapping at the last bit of Mimi's slick on her fingers before she began to speak,

"So have you made your choice yet?" 

Mimi stared up at her, wide eyed as though Ladydevimon had just asked her to do something completely debasing. 

"That was the whole point of this, wasn't it?" Angewomon asked, scooting closer to Mimi, "to see who you enjoyed being with the most."

Mimi's head went back to resting against Lilymon's lap, glancing between the trio of Digimon. Her heart beat fast in her chest, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"All three of you, " Mimi muttered softly, feeling the way Lilymon stroked the side of her cheek in a soothing manor, "I can't choose between the three of you. All of you have aspects about you that I love and can't get enough of."

Mimi allowed herself to pause as her voice wavered, no longer being able to look at the trio. 

"I know it sounds so selfish... I know that the three of you were looking forward to a proper answer... But I just can't give one. I love all three of you, " she whimpered, reaching up and rubbing her tear stricken eyes. 

"Oh sweetheart, " Lilymon murmured, bending down to kiss her gently. 

"Don't be upset, " Angewomon tried to soothe as Lilymon pulled away, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "I just want to see you happy, " she looked around the room at the two other Digimon that starred fondly down at Mimi, "We all want to see you happy."

"Even if that means sharing you, " Ladydevimon added.

"So... You three don't mind?" Mimi asked between Angewomon's affectionate kisses. 

"Absolutely not... In fact we could show you how well we can work together to please you, " Lilymon teased, pushing against Angewomon's shoulder so that she would move away, allowing the plant Digimon to kiss Mimi's forehead tenderly. 

"Be gentle?" Mimi asked, feeling Angewomon kiss down her neck, stopping at the slight swell of her breasts. 

"Of course my sweet, anything you want, " Lilymon assured, connecting her lips with Mimi's for a love filled kiss. 

"So sweet, " Ladydevimon teased, watching them from her spot between the princess's legs. Lilymon glanced down at her, her cheeks puffed out in mock anger.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, " Ladydevimon replied, sitting back up to kiss Lilymon tentatively. The plant Digimon flushed in embarassment, hands gripping Mimi's shoulders. 

Off to the side, Angewomon laughed, a sweet giggly sound that made the other two turn to look at her. She had brought herself back up to Mimi's lips, kissing her as she glanced at the other two Digimon.

"Aren't you lucky for having such understanding partners?" Angewomon husked out against Mimi's lips, who, in turn, could only groan in agreement. 

Ladydevimon moved back down, taking her spot between the princess's legs once again. Her hands rested on her hips, Angewomon being pushed back away from Mimi's lips, now finding purchase at her breasts. Lilymon watched for a moment or two at how the archangel Digimon's mouth moved against the human's breasts almost posessively.

Mimi whined, pushing her chest out so that Angewomon could take in more of her breast, groaning as the flat of her teeth pressing down against one of her beautifully pink nipples. Lilymon felt herself swell with affection, watching the scene play out before her. 

Ladydevimon's face had disappeared underneath Mimi's messy skirt, and she could tell just exactly when the fallen angel's tongue had connected with Mimi's swollen and soaked folds by the way she nearly jumped in her arms.

"Shhh sweetheart, " Lilymon soothed, kissing Mimi in an attempt to calm her down. They pulled away after a moment, the human's eyes squeezing shut, mouth opening in a silent moan as Ladydevimon suckled against her clit.

"Gentle, " Lilymon warned just as Mimi shuddered in her arms, Angewomon's fingers playing with the princess's free breast.

Mimi gasped, arms reaching up to wrap around the plant Digimon's neck. Ladydevimon's tongue had slipped inside of her swollen entrance, one of her clawed fingers coming up to gently pet at her clit.

"It's fine... Lily it's fine, it just feels so good, " Mimi whined, pushing her hips to be closer to Ladydevimon's face. 

"She's a big girl now, Lily, allow her to enjoy this, " Angewomon reminded, her lips leaving one of Mimi's pert nipples with a _pop_. Lilymon sighed, bending down to peck Angewomon's cheek.

"I know, I just love her so much."

Ladydevimon hummed, listening intently as she lapped at Mimi's dripping pussy. She tasted so good, and the fallen angel wasn't just about to pause and participate in an unnecessary conversation. However, Mimi appeared to appreciate her efforts, soft cries of pleasure dripping from her plump lips with every movement of Ladydevimon's flexible tongue.

Angewomon, refocusing her attention onto Mimi, bent down to suck on the princess's neglected breast, her fingers gently rubbing against the other. Her tongue flicked against the pert nipple in her mouth, moaning happily around it.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart, " Lilymon assured, watching her partner's facial expressions in adoration. 

She didn't notice the way Ladydevimon's clawed hand gripped tightly on Mimi's midsection, her soft skin becoming taught with pressure as she neared her peak. It honestly shouldn't have came as a surprise to any of them when Mimi cried out sharply, her body going rigid as her fourth release traveled over her in waves. Her lips had collided roughly with Lilymon's, biting as gently as possible as she tried to hold back her own sweet moans. 

Angewomon's mouth had left Mimi's breasts, her hands now rubbing them gently as to try and calm Mimi down from her high. Ladydevimon had also removed herself from the princess's twitching pussy, allowing her to finish her orgasm sooner instead of dragging it out of her. Still, it took what seemed like hours to the trio of Digimon for Mimi to regain her bearings. Her breathing slowly beginning to calm down, no longer seeming like she had just run a marathon.

"You're so sweet, " Ladydevimon said, slowly beginning to lick her lips as Mimi's gaze traveled over to her. The fallen angel Digimon yelped in surprise, feeling Angewomon grab hold of her, forcing Ladydevimon to face her as their lips melded together.

The archangel moaned happily into the short, open mouthed kiss before abruptly pulling away, licking her own lips.

"I have to agree, sweeter than any candy I've had, " Angewomon teased, grinning down at Mimi. The princess smiled back, her eyelids drooping as a yawn broke forth.

Lilymon ran her fingers through Mimi's long hair, the latter pushing her face into her gentle hand.

"I don't think I can go again, " Mimi yawned out, eyes fully closed as she curled up on Lilymon's lap. The two other Digimon took the cue to lie down besides the pair, Ladydevimon's long arms wrapping around Angewomon's midsection upon laying down.

"That's fine, dear, we're just glad you enjoyed yourself, " Lilymon said, her lips pressing softly against Mimi's forehead, enjoying the way the young human seemed to curl up against her, drifting off to sleep, knowing she was safe and sound with her three lovely partners surrounding her.


End file.
